From New York, To The Shire
by Disturbed-Mort
Summary: This is Pg-13 in the beginning chapters. A girl and her friend fall into ME. Not a Mary-Sue!
1. Default Chapter

**This story is told threw Sara's point of veiw**.** (_Sara is 'i'_)**

_'I am a hobbit from the Shire!'_ - **Sara  
**  
Naomi snorted at sat down on the chair in our apartment complex.  
  
_'Oh you wish...'_ - **Naomi**  
  
I laughed, I often did wish I was in The Shire, with Frodo and Sam, before the quest. Helping them along the way.  
  
_'Well all I can say Sara, is that your obsessed.'_ - **Naomi**  
  
I even had my own, fake ring. I was obsessed, I was so obsessed I once called Naomi, Sam. It scared the crap out of her.  
  
_'Well I'll make sure I won't call you Sam again.'_ - **Sara  
**  
Naomi took her hands and made the prayer gesture. I really did love Naomi, she was my best friend. She was also a very good actor, she got me out of alot of bad situations.  
  
_'Listen, I'm gonna go make me a meatball hero, you want one?'_ - **Naomi**  
  
_'Naw, i'm good for now.'_ -** Sara**  
  
I was on a diet, I thought I was extremely fat, even though I only weighed like 15 pounds.  
  
_'Sara you really need to get off this diet, you'll starve yourself.'_ - **Naomi  
**  
I smiled and did a commical 'go away i dont want to talk to you' wave. She huffed and shuffled into the kitchen. The funny thing about me, is I did look like a hobbit. Except for the pointy ears and the hairy feet. I was really short, and really stubborn. I didnt often wear up to date clothes, right now I was happening to wear a hello kitty, baggy t-shirt, and a pair of baggy jeans. I also came with the curly brown hair, and blue eyes. Now, Naomi on the other hand, looked like an elf. She was tall, blonde, and wise. She hardly cried, and she wasent clumsy. She didnt wear elf clothes, she often wore tight belly tops and khaki pants. Naomi shuffled back into the living room with her fuzzy slipper.  
  
_'Hhmmm, my meatball hero...my precious....'_ - **Naomi  
**  
I burst out laughing as she raised her eyebrow, I swear she thought I was insane.  
  
_'Wanna watch a movie?'_ - **Sara**  
  
_'What movie?'_ - **Naomi**  
  
I held up Lord Of The Rings and she squeeled. She loved LOTR, but not to the crazy fan-girl type. I popped the first LOTR movie into the DVD player and bounded to the couch, I sat beside Naomi who was dripping her meatball hero all over me.  
  
_'Naomi.....your getting me all dirty!'_ - **Sara**  
  
_'SShhh...I see Frodo.'_ - **Naomi**  
  
I rolled my eyes and glared at the T.V screen. After a few moments Naomi had her meatball hero done and she was dozing off. Pretty soon I was dozing off. I didnt know why I was so tired, I never fell asleep when Lord Of The Rings was on. I felt my eyes heavy and i could hear Naomi's snoring. Pretty soon, I fell to sleep.  
  
When I awoke, I could hear Naomi screaming.  
  
_'SARA SARA SARA SARA....WAKE UP!!!!!'_ - **Naomi**  
  
I bounded up right and looked around. We were on a dirt road, and there were no houses to be seen. Naomi was flipping, I was fine. This was a dream anyway, there was no possible way we could fall asleep in a New York apartment complex and then wake up in a dirt road in the middle of nowhere.  
  
_'Sara, where are we, where is this, I'm scared.'_ - **Naomi  
**  
Then I saw something that totally freaked me out. It freaked me out beyond belief.  
  
_'Naomi....Naomi....your ears...oh my god...'_ - **Sara**  
  
Naomi's eyes widened and she brought her hands up to her ears, they were pointy! Naomi screamed and I plugged my ears.  
  
_'Naomi, did anything happen to me? Did I change?'_ - **Sara**  
  
Naomi nodded and touched her own ears, mine were the same as hers! Hey, wait a tick. My feet felt tickilish so I took off my shoes, they - were - HAIRY!  
  
_'I'M A FRICKEN HOBBIT!'_ - **Sara**  
  
_'OH MY GOD!'_ - **Naomi**  
  
She stop her happy giggling and got a weird look on her face.  
  
_'Then what am I then?'_ - **Naomi  
**  
I smiled and stood up. I walked over the Naomi and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
_'Your an elf Homer.' -_ **Sara  
**  
'OH MY GOD!' - **Naomi**  
  
**I love these kinds of stories! Well, tell me how you like it! R & R!!!!  
  
!Sara! **


	2. I Need To Sneeze

_'We are a different species, this is so awesome!!!!'_ - **Naomi  
**  
_'Yes, Naomi....awesome.'_ - **Sara  
**  
I wasent to thrilled anymore, this was starting to get old.  
  
_'I wonder if we are set before the ring or after it?'_ - **Naomi**  
  
I groaned, I hope it was after, i had this feeling that I'd have to go with Frodo, and I didnt want to.  
  
_'Oh whats your problem? Maybe you need a nap....'_ - **Naomi  
**  
GGRR, she was acting like my mother.  
  
_'Ok I will have a nap, when we get back home...so lets go....'_ - **Sara  
**  
_'Where are we going?'_ - **Naomi**  
  
I growled and shook my head, my voice was raised really high.  
  
_'I dont know ok?'_ - **Sara  
**  
Naomi suddenly looked really weird and looked in one direction. She grabbed onto my arm and pointed into the direction, I couldnt see anything.  
  
_'What is it Naomi?'_ - **Sara**  
  
Then I heard it, laughing, and humming. I was frightened for some unknown reason. Naomi bolted behind a bush and pulled me in.  
  
_'We have to be quiet.'_ - **Naomi  
**  
I was looking all around me and spotted goldenrod, right beside me. The one thing I was allergic to. I felt a sneeze coming on and I plugged my nose. We had our backs faced to the bush because the back of our shirt were green and we blended. Naomi stared at me and shook her head violently, she started to whisper towards me.  
  
_'Sara, do not sneeze, please.'_ - **Naomi  
**  
But as soon as she said that, I couldnt hold it any longer.  
  
_'ACHOO!'_ - **Sara  
**  
I turned to stare at the direction of those people when I saw a hand grasp the bush and pull it out of the way. There standing in front of us were Frodo and Sam, and both were wide eyed. Frodo stepped back a little and eyed Naomi, maybe he hadent seen an elf before? That was stupid, he was many on the journey with the ring...but maybe we came before he inherited the ring...  
  
_'Who are you two?'_ - **Frodo  
**  
I looked at Naomi as she stood up, Sam's eyes twinkled.  
  
_'Your a elf, Mr.Frodo, she's an elf!'_ - **Sam**  
  
Frodo looked at me and gave me a curious glance. I stood up and walked beisde Naomi, she was so much bigger than me.  
  
_'Hello, I'm Sara.'_ - **Sara**  
  
Frodo smiled and shook my hand.  
  
_'I'm Frodo Baggins and this is my friend Sam.'_ -** Frodo**  
  
I smiled at Sam as Naomi giggled.  
  
_'This is so cool!'_ - **Naomi**  
  
They both looked at Naomi with raised eyebrows. I laughed a little as she went on about the ring.  
  
_'So, how does it feel to get rid of that damn ring?'_ - **Naomi**  
  
Now, Sam and Frodo looked freaked out.  
  
_'Ring? What are you talking about? They're aint no ring, and we certainly didnt get rid of one either.'_ - **Sam  
**  
Naomi looked at me with ride eyes.  
  
_'We came before the ring!_ _**WOOHOO**!'_ - **Naomi**

**   
  
**  
**I love this story, I often wish I was one of the characters in my story...wait I am!**

**  
!Sara!**


	3. Sleeping With Frodo

_'Yay! We came before the ring, we came before the ring! YAY!' _- **Naomi**

Frodo and Sam looked at Naomi like she was totally insane.

'_Naomi please, your scaring them.' _- **Sara**

Naomi stopped prancing around and stood in front of Sam and Frodo who had raised eyebrows.

'_Are you girls lost?' _- **Frodo**

I was gonna say no but Naomi butted in and ruined everything.

'_Yes, we are lost and have no place to go....' _- **Naomi**

She cried which was so totally fake, but Frodo fell for it.

'_You girls can stay with me and my uncle Bilbo, I'm sure he won't mind.' _- **Frodo**

Naomi's face lit up as she squeeled, Sam kinda backed away.

'_Thank you Frodo, Oh and dont mind her, shes a little funny in the head.' _- **Sara**

Naomi looked at me with a angry glare in her eyes, I could tell she was pissed.

'_Follow me and Sam.' _- **Frodo**

Naomi and me followed, with Naomi giggling on the way.

**At Bag End**

All of us got into the Hobbit hole and Naomi wacked her head on the way in.

'_Ouch! It sucks being tall!' - _**Naomi**

Me, Sam, and Frodo started laughing at her, she went beat red. We all sat down at the table and Frodo went over to the counter top.

'_Does anyone want tea?' - _**Frodo**

_'Bring some over here Mr. Frodo.' - _**Sam**

'_Sure I'll have some....hehehe.' - _**Naomi**

'_Same here.' - _**Sara**

Frodo brought us all tea while Naomi was asking Frodo a bunch of questions.

'_So where are we sleeping?' - _**Naomi**

'_Well you can choose if you want....' - _**Frodo**

Then I knew what was going to come out of Naomi's mouth.

'_Can I sleep with you Frodo?' - _**Naomi**

Naomi winked while Frodo kinda gasped and spit out his tea.

'_NAOMI!' - _**Sara**

I kinda screamed in her face as Naomi fell off her chair, I dragged her outside.

'_That was really gross, and rude.' - _**Naomi**

Naomi bounded happily inside the house as I stayed out for a bit, to cool off. I walked back inside while Naomi was smiling.

'_Guess where your sleeping Sara?' - _**Naomi**

'_Where?' - _Sara

_'With Frodo!' - _Naomi

**How Was That? Good? R&R!**

**!Sara!**


End file.
